The present invention relates to a new form of Festuca plant named ‘Cool as Ice’. ‘Cool as Ice’ is a seedling of Festuca, not patented, characterized by gray green new growth that quickly matures to blue giving the plant better heat tolerance. The new plant was selected as a seedling by the inventor as part of an on going grass breeding program since 2009 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Hebron, Ill. in 2010. The selection of this plant was due to green new growth that quickly matures to blue giving the plant better heat tolerance. Asexual, vegetative division propagation has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2011. In 2011 we planted 60 plants in pots. To date these plants have remained uniform in height. The new Festuca has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 3000 vegetative divisions from 2011 to 2015.